Reunion
by Bailey Lawrence
Summary: The sequel to Secrets and Lies, Byran is now a college girl, but would it be the year all over again, please read and reivew. (Finished)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MX characters; and I also don't own Jacey a friend owns that character, BUT I own Bryan, John, and Jennie, and Kathy.  
  
Reunion  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bryan parked the car and saw her college she was going to stay at for four years, "freshman, if you have a blue folder you are staying at Wiseman hall" yelled a girl who looked like an upperclassmen. Bryan looked at her folder and saw it was blue and she looked at a map and found Wiseman hall and took the path. She walked in the hall and got her room number and walked up the stairs and walked down a hall and saw room number 912 and opened the door and saw a girl who was about 5'2, curly brown hair. "Hi, are you Bryan?" she asked, "Yeah and you must be Jacine Anaih Currentho" she said, "yeah, but people call me Jacey for short, what is your last name?" she asked. "Oh last names aren't important" Bryan said putting her suitcases on her bed, "So what's your major?" Jacey asked as she put clothes away and put a clock on a desk. "Computer Technology, what about you?" she asked opening her case, "Drama Major" she said. There came a knock at the door, "Come in" Jacey said, a women with a clip board walked in, "Ok classes start tomorrow morning here is your book list" She said and handed them the list and walked to the next dorm. "Are you going to finish unpacking before you go get your books?" Jacey asked, "That's the plan" Bryan said and but clothes in her closet. "I'll see you at dinner" Jacey said and closed the door behind her.  
  
Bryan picked up the phone and called her old apartment and she got an answering machine "Hey guys its me, I made it and I'll call you back later" She said and hung up the phone. She finished unpacking and walked out of her dorm and went looking for the book storage, "Bryan over here" said Jacey and waving. "Do you know where you get your books?" she asked as she walked over, "Yeah, come on I'll show you, I'll see you guys later" Jacey said and walked away. "It be easier if you give me half of your list and you can get the books you need" Jacey suggested. "That would great but I already found them" Bryan said and pointed to them, "Oh that was fast" Jacey said. She got them down and walked over and paid for them and walked back to their dorm and put the books on her desk.  
  
"How long did it take you to get here?" Jacey asked as they were in line to get dinner, "I took a train in, so a couple hours" Bryan said and grabbed a sandwich. "I just had to call a cab, cause I live around here" She said, they gave the lunch lady their card. "Jacey over here" said a group of girls, "You can join us if you want" she said to Bryan, "No thanks, I was going to eat outside, it seems like a good night to eat outside" She answered and walked away.  
  
Bryan found a tree and sat down "Just like high school" she said and took a bit out of her sandwich, when she felt weird and felt strength and power go through her. She heard a girl scream, she got up and ran towards her and saw two people who worked for Eckhart. "Leave her alone" Bryan said, "What are you going to do about it?" He said and walked towards her, "I can do a lot of things" She said. She kicked him in the stomach and punched him the face and grabbed his hair "What does Eckhart want?" she asked, but he said nothing so she tightened her grip. "He wants them to stop Adam" he answered with a cry, "How does he control the ones who don't want to?" she asked, but he kept quiet. Bryan punched him again, "He puts a device on the back of there neck so if they get out of control he can push a button and that would shock them" he stated. She let him go and he ran away while his companion was on the ground unconscious, "Come on, we've got to get you out of here" she said.  
  
Jacey walked back to her dorm room and saw that Bryan wasn't back yet, "Must be a slow eater," she thought to herself.  
  
"Where is your dorm room?" Bryan asked, "Wiseman hall" the person answered, "Really that's were my dorm is" Bryan said. The made there way over the stairs, "What is your room number?' she asked, "114" he said. "Ok here we are" she said and knocked on the door. The door opened and a girl stepped out, "Lily, are you all right?" her roommate asked and helped bring her in. "What happened?" her roommate asked, "I was just sitting outside reading my book when these people came up and started to attack me, and than she came along" Lily said. "I got to go, classes in the morning" Bryan said and closed the door behind her.  
  
Bryan walked back to her room and walked in "there you are, what took you so long?" Jacey asked, "Slow eater" Bryan answered. "I'll see you in the morning" she said and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Bryan's alarm clock went off at 7:00 in the morning she hit it and it turned off and got up and saw her roommate was already gone. Bryan opened her closet and took out a black tank top and black pants changed, grabbed her books and headed down to the lunch area for breakfast. She grabbed some yogurt and took a seat and ate it and looked at the textbook, when she finished she went to her first class. "Welcome to Technology through the ages, I'm your teacher Professor Macy" he said. "Now this class is hard, we'll be talking about computers and old technology if you want to go and play and figure out how to work a computer go to Professor Links class that's were the jocks are" he said. "Open your textbooks to page 5 we'll start in the 18th century" he said and they took out there books. It seemed it went on for ever "Ok for homework read chapter 3 through 6 and write a summary on each of those chapters" he said.  
  
Bryan walked back to her dorm and saw that Jacey was still not there, she put her book on her desk and started to read chapter 3. She was starting her essay for chapter 5 when Jacey walked in with some friends. "Bryan I wasn't expecting you for awhile, I hope you don't mind if we talk" she said, "No go ahead" she said and kept writing. "Bryan I hope you don't me asking but, you ate outside last night, did you happen to hear anything happen?" asked one of the girls. "Like what?" Bryan asked not looking up from her book, "I heard a girl got attacked cause of her background" said another. "Who told you this?" Jacey asked, "The girl herself, and she also told me that someone came and helped but she can't remember what she looked like so she is going all over the place looking for her" she finished. The phone ringed and that made everybody jump "Hello" Jacey said "Yeah hold on she's here" she said with a confused look on her face. "Its for you" she said handing her the phone, "Hello" Bryan said taking the phone. "Uh ok, I'll be there in a minute" she said hanging up the phone, "I'll be back" she said and walked out the door.  
  
"You have a strange roommate," said one of Jacey's friends "She's a loner, so what, I better be getting started on my homework, I'll see you guys later" Jacey said and let her friends. Jacey walked towards the window and saw Bryan headed towards the headmasters office. She opened the window and caught a piece of wind and threw it towards the office where the window was opened and started to hear what was going on.  
  
"Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" Bryan asked, "Yes please sit down" he said and pointed a chair for Bryan. "I got a description of a girl with brown hair, and is about your height. Now there is someone saying that you helped a girl yesterday night from some thugs, is that true?" he asked. Bryan nodded her head, "Ok well the girl gives you thanks, and another thing, a women named Kathy called our head office looking for your number, do you know anyone with that name?" he asked. Bryan nodded again, "Ok I gave her the number to your room, have a nice day" he said. Bryan got up and walked out and walked outside when she suddenly felt the shift of the wind, she shrugged off the suspicion and walked back to her dorm.  
  
When Bryan walked in her room she saw Jacey sitting at the window as if she was listening to something "What's so interesting?" Bryan said and that made her jump. "Nothing, I just like the wind on my face" she said, "Ok whatever floats your boat" Bryan said, "I'm going to get some lunch you want to come?" Bryan asked. "Uh no, I have homework to finish" she said and sat back at her desk, "Come find me outside if you change your mind" She said.  
  
Bryan walked into the lunchroom and picked up an apple and walked outside, she put her bag on the ground, spit her gum out and was about to take a bit of her apple when a shadow came over her. She looked up and a fist came across her face, "Where is the mutant?" said the stranger. "I don't know you tell me" Bryan standing up, "Don't toy with me, cause you don't know what you're getting yourself into little girl" she said and kicked Bryan in the stomach. "No, but your just getting me pissed" Bryan said standing up, the stranger threw a punch but Bryan blocked it. Bryan spin kicked, and punched, the stranger flew back and hit a tree. The intruder got up and formed an electric ball and threw it at her, before it could hit Bryan, a wall went up.  
  
"You saved my life, and now I saved yours," said the girl from last night, "Thanks, I was going to need it" Bryan said, "How did you know I was a Mutant?" Lily asked. "I was a good guesser in high school" Bryan answered, "Do you have any mutant abilities?" Lily asked. "No" Bryan answered, "Have you even tried?" Lily asked, "Come on, try, what power if you could have what would it be?" She asked. Bryan thought and saw her dorm key on the ground, she closed her eyes and imaged the dorm key coming to her without picking it up. "Dude, you have an ability," Lily said, Bryan opened her eyes and saw her dorm key in her hand. "Meet me in the lunch room during dinner" Lily said and walked in her dorm. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Bryan walked in her dorm room, "What happened to you?" Jacey asked as she saw bruises on her cheek, "Oh someone was playing baseball and a ball hit me in the cheek" Bryan lied. "Oh Kathy called and she wants you to call her back" Jacey said and went back to her homework, "Thanks" she said and picked up the phone. "Hey John, how is it going?" Bryan asked, "it's going good, how is college?" he asked on the other line, "Hard, but fun" Bryan answered. "Jennie wants to talk to you" John said, "I ran into Jesse yesterday and he says hello" Jennie said. "I take it he needs help with computer codes" Bryan said, "You guessed it" Jennie said, "Ok here's the deal, if Jesse can find me than I'll help him" Bryan said. "All right, someone else wants to talk to you, so I'm going to put him through" Jennie said, "Hello Bryan" said Adam. Bryan hung up the phone, "Who was that?" Jacey asked. "Just some friends back at home" Bryan answered, "That's nice" Jacey said, "You have friends" Bryan said and put a cloth on her cheek. "I meant you having a home" Jacey said putting her pencil down, "I really don't call living in apartment over a car repair shop home" Bryan said. "Don't you have a mother or a father?" Jacey asked, "I wish I did, what about you, do you have a family around here?" Bryan asked. "I have an older brother but I never heard of him in 10 years, so I went through many foster homes" Jacey said and looked outside. "I'm going down for dinner, I'll see you later" Bryan said and walked downstairs.  
  
"Ok I'm here" Bryan said and walked outside and saw Lily and sat down, "Ok first make this float," She said. "All right but it probably won't work" Bryan said," I didn't say anything, but the I was just thinking that" Lily said. "I told you I'm a good guesser" Bryan explained, "I'm think telekinesis and telepathy" Lily thought to herself "I'll talk to you Monday" Bryan said getting up.  
  
Bryan walked in her room and saw Jacey was gone, she picked up the phone and dialed her number "I have a problem, I'm coming home Friday for the weekend, I need to talk to you and Jennie" Bryan said. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow than" he said and hung up the phone, Bryan turned around and saw Jacey standing there. "So your leaving for the weekend" Jacey said, "Look, do you want to come?" Bryan offered. "Oh I don't want to impose" Jacey said, "Do you have classes?" Bryan asked and Jacey shook her head no, "Do you have anywhere to go this weekend? She asked. Jacey shook her head again, "Than pack your bag we're leaving in the morning" Bryan said.  
  
John walked down to the shop and walked into Kathy's office; "Kathy Bryan is coming in for the weekend" John said and took a seat. "Than she can work, we need the money to save this place, if we don't than we all have to find a new job and a new place to live" Kathy said looking at the bills. "Ever since Bryan left and when Bob died I think this place went down" John said and looked at the list. Kathy put the bills down and sighed.  
  
"Jacey hurry, we'll miss the train" Bryan yelled, Jacey finally caught up and they got on the train. "So, what are there names?" Jacey asked as they took a seat, "There are John, Jennie and Kathy" Bryan answered. "And John is your boyfriend?" Jacey asked, Bryan started to laugh "Oh no, he's just a friend, we grew up together" Bryan answered. "So you didn't tell me where you grew up" Jacey said, "Washington D.C, what about you?" Bryan walked. "New York" Jacey answered and didn't talk much the rest of the way. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Here we are" Bryan said as they walked off the train, Bryan saw Jennie, John and Kathy was standing there holding a sign. Bryan hugged them, "Guys, this is Jacey" Bryan introduced. "Hi, welcome" they said, "I have to go to the bathroom, so I will be meet you by the gates" Jacey said. They nodded and Jacey found the bathroom.  
  
"Brennan, Jesse, Jordan was suppose to be here," Adam said over the com link. Brannan ran into a girl who looked like she was twenty-two and with curly hair. "I'm sorry I didn't see you," He said helping her up, "Its ok" She said grabbing her bag. "Brennan she's about to get on a train to Ohio" Jesse yelled, Jacey turned to leave when she saw men walk over and hit her across the face. "Hey, what was that for" Brennan asked as he saw what happened, "She was in my way" he said. Jacey made a little fireball and through it at his pants, and caught fire, Brennan looked at the man than to Jacey. But when he looked again she was gone, "Jesse go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later" Brennan said. "Damn it, she's gone," Jesse said without hearing what Brennan said, "Adam, Jordan's gone," Jesse said into his ring. "Ok, I'll track her down, but you guys been after this girl for months, just go and have fun" Adam answered.  
  
Jacey saw Bryan waiting for her "I thought you got lost" Bryan said and they walked and got in the taxi. "Where is everybody?" Jacey asked and looked around, "They decided to meet us there" Bryan answered. "I didn't say anything," Jacey said with shock. "Sorry, I've always been a good guesser" Bryan lied quickly and looked out of the window. They pulled in front of a garage and paid the taxi driver and walked inside, "So this is were you use to work" Jacey said looking around, Bryan nodded and saw Kathy in her office, with coffee and looked like she was looking at bills. "Can you show were Jacey is going to stay, I want to talk to Kathy" Bryan said.  
  
There came a knock on the door to Kathy's office "Ok the strange thing is, you come and welcome Jacey and I, then you come back and work, what's up with that?" Bryan asked and sat down. "Oh yeah sorry, we just have- oh its not any of your concern" Kathy said and bent down to look at the paper again. Bryan saw an extra bill on the corner of the desk, Kathy saw it but Bryan was to quick for her. Bryan read it over "Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble with the garage?" Bryan asked putting down the bill. "I didn't want to worry you" Kathy answered and put the bill away, "Well, than I think we have to get this place back on its feet" Bryan said and walked out and took of her jacket. "What are you doing?" Kathy said and walked over, "I'm working on Mr. Johnson's car" Bryan said reading the sheet and got her tools and started to work.  
  
Bryan finished working on the cars and saw Jacey was unpacked and was looking around in the kitchen, "I see you're settled in," Bryan said and turned on the sink and washed the oil off her hands. Jacey nodded "I was wondering there is a nice place were you can go and hang out, and there is another person I want you to meet, do you want come?" Bryan asked. "Sure, when do we leave?" Jacey asked, "After I shower and get changed" Bryan answered and walked in the bathroom and turned on the shower. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
A couple minutes later and was ready to go, "So where are we going?" Jacey asked as her, Bryan, Jennie, and John walked down the street. "The Boot" John answered, they arrived and walked in, Bryan pulled John aside. "So, how are things between you and Greg?" Bryan whispered, "We're meeting tonight," He said and they walked in. Bryan led Jacey up to the bar "Joe, what's shaking?" She said, "Bryan, how is my favorite college gal?" he asked and gave her a hug over the bar. "I want you to meet Jacey, she's my roommate and I thought she could come and see how a real bar tender acts," Bryan said. "Well I can't do it without my assistant bar tender" He said, and he and Jacey shook hands.  
  
Emma and Brennan walked in the Boot "I can't believe Jesse won't come" Brennan said "Ever since Bryan left he kept loading himself with work" Emma answered. "How do you know?" Brennan asked, "I got that vibe feeling, the day he was working on the computer trying to locate Jordan" Emma answered. "I'm going to get a drink you want one?" he asked, Emma shook her head.  
  
"Bryan why not come and help me?" Joe asked, "I can't, Jacey's here and I don't want to leave her out," Bryan said. "No go, just because I'm here doesn't mean you can't have fun," Jacey said. "Are you sure?" she asked again, Jacey nodded again "If your sure" Bryan said and hoped over the counter. "You take that end of the bar and I'll take this end" Joe said and pointed to were Bryan was going to work. "So Jacey, what would you like?" Joe asked, "Water would be fine" she answered and pulled out some money but he just waved it away. "No its free" he said and moved to the next costumer. She turned and saw the man who helped her this morning, she got up and started towards the door but he came in front of her. "Let me go" she said, "You have to come with me, we don't know if Eckhart's people are watching" he said and led her towards the door. But he flew back towards the bar, Bryan looked up and saw that Jacey was making things knock over from great gushes of wind, and Jennie saw it too. Jennie got up and walked over towards John and his date. "What is it?" he asked, all she did was point and Greg saw it, and pulled out an electrical tool.  
  
Bryan jumped out behind the counter and walked over, "Stop it right now" Bryan said, "Bryan, how is it going and where have you been?" Brennan asked. "I've been busy," She answered not looking at him, "Greg's one of Eckhart's people" John yelled before he was hit over the head. "Emma, Brennan get Jacey out of here, I can hold my own ground" Bryan said and ran towards Greg and kicked him the stomach. Jennie made fog, "John why is it always you with the bad luck with men?" Jennie asked. "It just happens," He answered, "Let's get out of here" Bryan said and punched Greg and he was unconscious. They left the club and were walking down the street; Bryan stopped and started to rub her head. "Bryan are you ok?" Jennie asked, "Yeah I'm just hearing people's voices" she said stopping mid way. "I thought you weren't a mutant" Brennan said, "They stopped" Bryan said standing up, "Maybe we should take both you and Jacey back with us to see Adam" Brennan suggested. "No, I'll be fine" She said and they left Brennan and Emma.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Jennie asked as they walked back in the apartment, "Yeah, I just need some sleep" Bryan answered and went to sleep on her cot. Jacey, Jennie, John and Kathy sat in the kitchen, "Are you sure she said I'm hearing people's thoughts?" Kathy asked. "I heard it" Jacey said, "if Bryan goes crazy we'll go straight to Adam" Kathy said. A lamp flew past there head and smashed, "What the heck was that?" They asked and turned around and saw Bryan was standing up and lamps and vases were hitting the wall. "Does this count as being crazy?" John asked, it stopped and Bryan went back to sleep. "No, lets wait awhile longer" Kathy said, so they went to sleep, a couple hours later they woke up from Bryan's muttering. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"The voices, stop talking" Bryan muttering and rocked back and forth, "Ok that's enough" Kathy said, Jennie walked over and took Bryan's hand and they disappeared. "We'll call for Jennie later" Kathy said "Let's go back to sleep" John said.  
  
"Adam, we need some help" Jennie yelled as the appeared, Adam ran out of his room and saw Bryan covered in sweat and muttering to herself. "What happened?" he asked looking her over, "I don't know she came back from her 'trip' and she was fine, but now she keeps muttering about voices and floating things and making them smash into the wall." Emma, Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar came out and saw what was going on. "Voices, just leave me alone, why can't they leave me alone" Bryan muttered, "Ok if we don't do something she could go insane or even do something bad to herself" Adam said going to his lab. A couple minutes later he came out with a shot, Bryan saw it and started to freak, "No, don't come near me with that" Bryan said. "Bryan its ok, he's on our side" Jennie said, Bryan made all of them flew backwards and hit the wall. "Jesse hold here down" Adam said, Jesse used his ability and held her down and Adam put the shot in her. Bryan became unconscious, "We need to but her somewhere were she can't hear other people's thoughts" Adam said.  
  
Bryan woke up and saw she was in a glass room, "Where am I?" she asked, "We have to keep you here until its stopped" Adam said through an intercom. "Ok one, people don't like being locked up in a little glass box and two nobody wants to talk through a intercom" Bryan said holding down a button. "It's to dangerous for you to walk out side this room cause if you hear other's people's thoughts could kill you" Adam explained. "I'll be fine, it comes and goes," she said, "You can't leave this room until your ability's come to a halt" he said. "I'm not some prisoner, I deserve why my ability's are so late, I thought you get them when you're younger" Bryan said. "Well when Brad passed his ability to you it slowed down the process of your mutation, it just takes time for it to stop" he explained.  
  
"Eckhart Sir, Greg is here to see you," said someone through an intercom "Please send him in" Eckhart answered. Greg walked in "You've failed to kidnap Jacine Anaih Currentho, explain?" he asked. "I'm sorry sir, but two out of the four of the members of mutant X where there and than John and his friends got involved" He said with a disgust in his voice. "Where all of them there?" Eckhart asked looking interested, "All of them" he answered, "Ever since Bryan passed her power to the little boy I can't get the power" Eckhart said slamming his fist on the desk. "I over heard there conversation on the way back from the bar, it seems like Bryan is a mutant after all, but she has the power to hear people's thoughts" he said. "If we can get her on out side she would be a very powerful ally" Eckhart said, "That is not possible, I have a direct link with John and when I appeared in their apartment Jennie took Bryan somewhere" Greg informed. "I'll give you one last chance, fail me, you will be sorry" Eckhart said, Greg turned and walked out.  
  
Bryan concentrated on her bed and made it hit the glass "Come on let me out" Bryan yelled and looked at the table and it hit the glass. "Well we know your telekinesis is fully developed" Adam said, "Good, now let me out," Bryan said. "Brennan, Shalimar, Emma I tracked Jordan, she never left Washington, she just checked into a hotel on I 89" Adam said. "Hey where are you going? Come back and let me out," Bryan said hitting her hands on the glass. "We'll be back as fast as we can," he yelled and they left. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Bryan started to pick up her bed and her table and put them back in their place, "You must have a really bad temper," said someone. Bryan turned around and saw Jesse, "Yeah, well I really don't have fluffy bunny feelings for boxes or any small places," She informed him. "Are you done with your hissy fit?" asked Jennie walking down the stairs, "Nice to see you too" Bryan said. "How are you feeling?" Jennie asked, "Oh just peachy" Bryan answered, "I have to ask you something, did you know that Greg was a GS Agent?" Jennie asked. "No, I didn't find out until we went out, why?" Bryan asked, "Well, when I dropped you off here, I went back to the apartment and went on the computer, used the codes to get into Eckhart's database and a Greg Fluff was an agent and there was a list and your name and John's name were on it" Jennie said. "So?" Jesse said, "How did he know we had powers? And John and I aren't mutants" Jennie asked, "John, he would do anything to impress someone" Bryan answered. "Bring him here, I want to talk to him" she said, Jennie disappeared "Jesse, you have to let me out" She said. But he just shook his head "My thoughts alone can probably make you go insane or worse, kill you, you can talk to John in the box" Jesse said.  
  
Adam, Brennan, Shalimar, and Emma walked up to the door were Jordan was staying; Jordan opened the door before Adam could knock. "Can you really help me get away from Eckhart?" She asked, "Yes we can" Adam said. Jordan paid for her stay and went with them, "Adam, I might have an idea to help Bryan, do you know when Brennan lost control of his power and I helped him-" she started but was cut off. "No, Bryan is a telepathic, your power can just bounce off her and go back to you" Adam said. "Did you say telepathic?" Jordan asked, "Yeah" Brennan said, "I can help" Jordan said.  
  
Jennie came back with John, "What's going on?" he asked getting angry, "Did you tell Greg about us?" Bryan asked crossing her arms. "Yeah, but how was I suppose to know he was evil?" John asked. "It doesn't matter, you can't go around telling ever guy you want to date about our ability" Jennie said. Bryan saw a look of confusion on Jesse's face, "I'm sorry" John said. "I don't think I can trust you," Bryan said and turned away, Jennie took John's hand and they disappeared.  
  
Adam, Jordan, Shalimar, Brennan, and Emma walked in and saw Jesse and Bryan. "Bryan this is Jordan she might be able to help you" Adam said, "She is also a telepathic mutant, and she went through the same thing as you, I'm going to let her in" Adam said. He opened the door and Jordan walked in, Bryan prepared to hold her head but didn't "How did you do that?" She asked. "That is what I'm going to teach you, I'm going to teach you how to block your thoughts and others from your head" Jordan explained. Jordan moved Bryan's bed over so Bryan can concentrate, "Do you really think this is going work?" Jesse asked as he watched Bryan and Jordan. "I know how it feels to have someone in your head and it sucks" Shalimar said remembering Ashlock. "I'm going for a walk, I'll see you guys later" Brennan yelled and grabbed his coat and walked away.  
  
John started to pack his bags the first minute he got home "Just because you let it slip doesn't mean you have to leave" Kathy said folding John's shirts. "There is no point in me staying, Bryan is pissed at me and so is Jennie, and I can't live like that," he said putting pants in the bag. "Where are you going?" She asked, "I dunno, I'm thinking California, but I'll call you when I get there" he said zipping up his bag and they walked downstairs. "Where's Jacey?" John asked, "I dunno, she probably went for a walk," Kathy said. The taxi pulled up to the garage and she loaded John's bad in the trunk and closed the door and the taxi took off. Kathy waved good-bye to John not knowing if he ever is coming back.  
  
Jacey walked down the street and turned down the alley and someone came behind her. Jacey turned around and saw a man who was carrying a pipe and than she turned around and saw another man but with a chain. "Hey there pretty, how about giving me your money," said one of the intruders. Before she could make a whirlwind more of the intruders came over, some came from the roofs of buildings, while others came out from behind trash bins. "Damn" was all Jacey could say. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Brennan walked down Baker Street when he saw what appeared to be muggers running on the rooftops. Brennan walked over to where they were running to, and saw a girl with curly hair that he saw that day at the train station and the club. "Do you need help?" he asked as he walked down the alley, before she could answer two out of the six intruders came flying out of the alley in a whirlwind. "No, I think I got it" was the mutant's answer, but when she said that she lost concentration and was jumped and there was a pile of the muggers. She concentrated on how to get out of the pile, when she felt really hot and they got off. The mutant looked at her arm and saw she was surrounded in fire, she formed a fireball and shot it towards the muggers, "anyone else what a go?" she asked. They shook their heads and ran past Brennan, she closed her eyes and concentrated and she was back to her normal self. "So what is your mutant ability?" she asked not turning to face him, "To produce electricity from my body," Brennan answered. "The name is Jacey, and my mutation is I'm tied with the four elements (Authors note: I can't remember if its 5 or 4 elements, cause I read four but people tell me there is five).  
  
"You're not concentrating" Jordan said as Bryan failed yet again and was rocking back and forth from hearing's other people's thoughts. "Look I'm trying" Bryan said, "Do it again" Jordan demanded, Bryan closed her eyes and started to close her mind, but started to hear Jordan's thoughts. I'll wait until they leave the room to take Bryan back to Eckhart, let's just hope she doesn't kill herself, but on the other hand that wouldn't be so bad, and she and Adam never have to know I'm not a telepathic mutant. Bryan closed her thoughts and made Jordan break through the glass.  
  
Adam was talking to a mixed up figure of a person on a computer when he heard a crash, he ran out and so did Jesse, Shalimar, and Emma. "What's going on?" he asked as he saw Jordan in the air and Bryan too, "Why don't you ask her?" Bryan thought to Adam. "Jordan what's going on?" he asked, "I didn't do anything, one minute I was teaching her how to close her mind and than she made fly out the glass room" Jordan explained. "What happened?" Adam thought to her, he was waiting for her to hold her head but she never did instead she answered. "She was teaching me, and than I heard her thoughts and she works for Eckhart and he wants me as an ally and she isn't even a telepathic mutant" She thought back. "Put her down" Jesse thought, Bryan and Jordan floated down, "I didn't know you could do that" Adam said, "If I could make things float with my mind than why not my body or someone else's body" She answered.  
  
Brennan and Jacey walked in and saw that Bryan was out of the glass room, "Bryan, how are you feeling?" Jacey asked. "A lot better" she answered, "How do you two know each other?" Jesse asked, "From Ch-" she started but Bryan elbowed her in the stomach. "Old high school friends" Bryan answered quickly, "I ran into her in the alley, and she is a powerful mutant and her powers are growing" Brennan said. "Really, please come with me" Adam said, Jacey looked at Bryan "Its ok" she answered. "Wait, how do you two know each other?" Jacey asked pointing to Adam and Bryan. Adam just looked at Bryan "Friend of my mother's" Bryan answered.  
  
Jordan was given a memory eraser and she was back to her normal self, "Thanks Adam, I thought I never get out of the memory holder," Jordan said. "I hope I didn't hurt the Bryan girl to bad," Jordan said. "I think she'll be ok" Adam said as he saw Bryan and Jesse talking.  
  
"So can you help me get into Eckhart's base of intelligence and erase it?" he asked, but all Bryan did was shook her head. "I still have to go and find you?" he asked, "Yep its only fair" She said as she watch Jesse try and get in. Every time he failed she held in a laugh, "Where is Brennan and Jacey?" Shalimar asked as she walked over. "I dunno, I haven't seen her for a while" Bryan said, "Brennan and Jacey went out for a while," Emma said as she also walked in. "Wait, what day is it?" Bryan asked, "Its Sunday night" Adam said from his office, "I got to go, I hope to see you guys soon" she said giving them all a hug. Bryan walked over to Adam's office and walked in, "I just want to say thanks, but this doesn't change things between us, you do realize that," She said. "I know, but maybe one day I'll prove to you that you can trust me as your father not just an acquaintance" he said. "Maybe" she thought and walked away and out of the place. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Jacey and Brennan were sitting outside of an ice cream parlor, "So where do you really know Bryan from?" he asked. "You have to promise not to tell Jesse?" she asked, "Why can't I tell Jesse?" he asked. Jacey gave him a look "All right I swear" he said giving in, "Bryan and I are roommates at Chicago University, I'm a drama major and she is a major in computer technology" Jacey said. "Now doesn't that feel better to tell the truth" he said jokingly, "Jacey, its Sunday night, we have school tomorrow and our train leaves in an hour and we still have to pack" said a voice in Jacey's head what made her jump. "What is it?" Brennan asked, "I just remembered, I have classes tomorrow, I got to go" she said getting up. "Wait" Brennan said catching up with her, "What is it?" she asked, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "Now you have something to come home to every weekend and holiday," Brennan said after they broke away from the kiss.  
  
Jacey walked into the garage and saw Bryan sitting there "He didn't" Bryan said with a look of aw on her face, "You got to stop doing that, Its kind of creepy" Jacey said. "All right, I won't be mad that you told Brennan were you really know me" Bryan said, "BRYAN" she yelled. They walked in the apartment and saw that everyone was gone, they packed their bags and Bryan left a note.  
  
Jacey and Bryan gave them their tickets to the ticket man and boarded the train, "Who are you looking for?" Jacey asked. "Jesse-" she started and turned and looked at her "See, I don't have to be a mutant with telepathic powers to know what's on your mind" Jacey said. "Ok you caught me on that one, maybe I should have said something to Jesse before I left" Bryan said. "Maybe he'll find you, he's a smart guy" Jacey said as the train started to move; "Maybe you're right" she said and looked out the window.  
  
A WEEK LATER.  
  
"Bryan are you sure you don't want to go home?" Jacey asked as Bryan had her glasses on and her computer on as well. "I'm positive, but you go have fun, you and Brennan need some time together" Bryan said not looking up from her computer. There came a knock at the door, "Jacey can you get that, I'm busy" Bryan asked, "Sure" she said and opened the door "Is Bryan here?" the person asked. "Bry its for you, remember if you change your mind you can catch the later train" she said, "Why would I change my mind?" she asked, "I dunno" she said and opened the door wider and Bryan looked up and saw Jesse standing there. "I'll see you later" Jacey said and walked out the door and left Bryan and Jesse alone.  
  
"So what do you need help with?" Bryan asked after a couple minutes of silence, "Who says I need help with something?" he asked. "Wasn't it the reason you went looking for me?" she asked, "No, maybe I went looking for you to do this" he said and kissed her. "So you don't need help getting in and out of Eckhart's intelligence and erase it?" she asked, but instead of getting an answer he kissed her again. "So, this is the college life" he said taking a look around, "Yeah, this is pretty much it, you have your dorm room which is missing a roommate for a couple of days and I know a girl who needs a roommate for those days" she said. "I think I know someone who can take that spot" he said giving her a hug and kissed again.  
  
Author's Note: Hey that's the end, there might not be a third story, but if you really want one, I'll be killing off some characters and will be willing to take people characters. If you want a third one just email me at StreetMagik87@aol.com or just instant message me at streetmagik87. L8ter. 


End file.
